


All I've got to hold on to

by littledarlin



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Angst, John is Not Amused, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledarlin/pseuds/littledarlin
Summary: George is in love with John, and finally has the courage to tell him. But his bandmate doesn't take it as well as George hoped.





	All I've got to hold on to

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: John is a straight up dick.

_**A/N: This was requested by somone from instagram. I hope you like the way it turned out!** _

George looked at his glass. Scotch and Coke, the typical Beatle-drink. He was already slightly drunk, and the blunts that were passed around weren't exactly helping him either.

George watched John sucking in the smoke eagerly, and he couldn't help smiling at the gorgeous sight his bandmate made.

George had liked John ever since Paul had managed to get him into the band. He liked the roughness of his voice, the colour of his hair and the sound of his laugh. But nothing compared to the way John's eyes looked, when he thought nobody was watching. They were soft and warm, like a summer breeze caressing your skin.

"Daydreaming again, Harrison?", John asked him and George looked up in confusion. Paul was offering him the joint and the younger Beatle took it gratefully.

He hummed as an reply to John's question, and when John winked at him, his cheeks grew hot.

They way John managed to do everything with such a coolness, although he was still looking soft; it was a miracle to George.

Paul knew about his crush on the older man, and he smiled encouragingly at him, having told him more than once just to get over with it and tell John.

When Paul said he needed to use the loo, and Ringo went to bed, George knew this was the right moment. John surely wouldn't react bad, as he had had queer friends back in Liverpool himself. And hadn't he winked far too often at George, too?

"Johnny..?", he started, his voice sounding too shakily for his liking. John looked at him, his ever-lasting smirk not leaving his lips.

"Can we...talk?", George tried again and John chuckled. "I hope we can, as it would be quite worrisome if we couldn't, don't you think?", he answered. When George rolled his eyes at the typically stupid Lennon-comment, John seemed very smug.

"Really John, I need to tell you something". George's breathing was quick now, and he was slightly sweating. What if John threw him out? What if he punched him? Or worse, what if he didn't like him anymore?!

"Go on then, Geo, we ain't got the whole day", John muttered more to himself than to George. The younger man nodded. He counted the seconds in his head: _one....two..._ _ **three!**_

"I like you, John", George almost whispered. He expected John to laugh at him, or shout at him, or ignore him, but never would he have thought John wold grin and say: "Most people do, luv."

He looked at his feet. Maybe he should just shut up, laugh and blame it on the alcohol. John would surely forget it as he was too high to care for anything. But if he didn't do it now, he would never.

"No, you don't understand. I like you...very much. More than I should," George continued and John's face darkened. "You mean you're a _queer_?", he asked and George did notice the way he wrinkled his nose as if George was disgusting.

"No! No, I'm not. Maybe...just for you?", George said shakily and when John laughed he felt empty. "I mean I know I'm handsome and all that, but I wouldn't have thought that even you would want me to fuck you", John grinned.

"It's not like tha-," he started, but John interrupted him. "I know what it's like. Did you wank to me, too, then?", he asked and George blushed.

"John-"  
"Did you?"  
George sighed. Yes, he had, but this was not what his crush was about. He liked John's soul, and his body wasn't important. At least not _that_ important.

"Oh Harrison, you're a fag!! Like Brian! Are you two shag-buddies now?", John asked, a wide grin spread across his face. George looked at his feet. Sometimes John said things, that hurt a lot, and despite of all that, George still admired the way his lips formed those cruel words.

"I don't expect you to say something, John. I just thought you should know", George muttered and his voice cracked a little. John stood up and slowely walked towards George; a smirk lingered on his lips. When he was right in front of George, he let his hand caress the younger man's thigh.

"What did I do in your little fantasy, eh? Fucked you?", John whispered, his breath ghosting over George's lips. George gulped and looked tried to avoid John's eyes, but the older man took his chin between his fingers and forced George to look at him. "You better answer me, Harrison", he whispered and grabbed George's thigh a little harder.

"Y-Yes...", George muttered and blushed. John grinned and let his hand slide a little further, almost touching George's crotch. The younger man was breathing heavily by now, trying to will his slowely awakening erection away. "How did I fuck you then, eh? Sweet and gentle? Hard and fast? Or tortuously slow?", John's voice was low and so much like Elvis'. And George had never been able to resist Elvis. "Dirty...", he breathed and when John leaned in even more, he thought, that he would kiss him, but his lips brushed George's ear. 

"Let's help you with this problem here, shall we?", John muttered and suddenly he gripped George's clothed erection and started rubbing. Sparks of pleasure exploded in George's body and he moaned softly. He pressed his hips into John's  hand, wanting to get as much friction as possible, but John sat down on George's thighs, careful not to let their crotches touch.

He gently rubbed the younger man through his trousers until he was a moaning mess, barely realising that John Lennon was giving him a fucking handjob. George's eyes were closed, his mouth in a perfect "o" shape and his hair messy. John smirked at the sight of his young admirer. The innocent, little George had fallen in love with him, like so many girls. John wasn't cruel, he would give George what he needed, like he had done it to all those girl in college. One time, just to show them how good he was, leaving them hungry for more. 

"Johnny please...", George moaned and John opened the zipper of George's jeans. He cupped George through his underwear, wanting to see the pretty look of bliss on his young face once more, before he pulled everything down, leaving George in just his shirt and socks. It was an adoreable sight, how George sat on the sofa, his legs spread wantonly, his lips parted and his eyes blurry, not able to focus on anything longer than a second.

For a moment John played with the thought of not letting George come all day, until he would use that pretty voice of his and beg for it, but he was too neey himself. Yes, John wanted to hear the usually so quiet Beatle scream his name in bliss. "Lets get this party started", he muttered and got rid of his pants as well. 

Soon both men were completely naked and John started playing with George's whole body. He caressed his sides, slapped his butt, pinched his nipples, and George just lay there, loving everything John did and didn't do to him. As nice as it was to have a handsome man wantonly laying underneath him, after some time John's cock was too hard to wait any longer.

He positioned himself above George, the tip of his leaking erection teasing George's rim, and started to thrust in. Without any kind of lubrication, it hurt like hell and George felt tears in his eyes. Sure, he loved it, the way John's fingers found all his weak spots, or how he never gave him enough pleasure to come, but this wasn't the John he knew. The John in his imagination had been sweet and had kissed him when the pain had been too much.

It reminded George, that this was another sick mindgame Lennon wanted to play, to get George to be addicted to him and then let him suffer, simply because he _could._ But then John hit George's prostate and all thoughts were forgotten.

It didn't take the two men long to come, George trashing on the sofa, when John squeezed his cock. John got up and smiled at George. "I'm not gonna tell it anyone, Georgie", he whispered, and then he was gone, leaving the youngest Beatle all alone in the big room. George felt tear in his eyes.  
In another world, where no Paul existed, where no one stole John away from him, where he was good enough for the older man, maybe there they would have a chance.  But John chose Paul over him, like he always did. And now George was alone again, having nothing but memories to hold onto.

The pillow smelled faintly of John and exhausted George fell asleep, his hand clutching the jeans on the floor tightly. It was everything he had of John, right? A pair of jeans and his smell.

George didn't notice that this night an young man with blue eyes and a rather large nose, lay down next to him, wrapping him in a blanket and stroking his hair lovingly. He too, closed his eyes and fell asleep, but before the sun rose again, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and vote if you liked it♡♡


End file.
